User talk:Alexsena
Re: Laplace's Box The image was kinda big and there was bad grammar in the article you made. I decided to revise the article as best I could. I'll put the image back in a template by today or tommorow, or we could just wait until episode 6 to get a better screenshot of the box itself. A few tips about the articles you're making though. You can use a template to better organize the information presented in the articles. When you make a new article, copy & paste the template below at the top of the article. Now I've taken the time and translated some of the stuff to portuguese so it'll be easier for you to understand what to put where. I hope this helps, if you have questions contact me on the talk pageGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 20:13, April 7, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Remember to sign your posts with four consecutive tilda(~) keys.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 17:30, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Gundam Wing covers The covers you tried to put into the Glory of Losers are the covers to the Gundam Wing series novelization tankobons and have zero relation to Glory of Losers. Please check your facts before editing articles, thanks. Kit-chan 16:36, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Question about "Officiality of Material" Hey I noticed that you added the Mobile Suit Vs. Giant God of Legend: Gigantis' Counterattack. I thought I might question this a little bit. I recall hearing a plot summary of this Manga a while back. In fact I do believe that Wikipedia even mentions it on it's Ideon page. I was under the impression that despite the fact that Tomino (who was of course the operative creator of both of the source works) apparently really liked it, it was in fact a doujinshi and thus sliping not only out of canon, but also out of all "official" material for both respective series. I haven't done the research yet, but based on the publication information provided by Gaeaman788 it would seem if is in fact "official" if not "canon". Just curious if you could clarify a bit. It's awsome if it is official, and I'd love to have it here, but if it's not it really should either go on the Gundam Fanon wiki and/or a user talk page. On a side note rumor has it that Tomino wants to do another Ideon production. I'm imagining Be Invoked a la Evangelion Rebuild. -Shiver.- That would be frightening. However if he did do another Ideon it would probably be a soft version with a happier ending if his recent retcons on Zeta Gundam and Char's Counterattack are any indication. Who knows, maybe poor little Ashura will get to keep her head attached. Cerano Agamemnon 08:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) gallery order He man if you want to change the order in which you add new pic to the gallery just go into source mode and you can choose any order you want for them. Denbo786 19:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Hello, I've added the gallery sections to the Double Fake and Ring of Gundam articles for you. --Zeikfried 16:21, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Translation Sorry, the only person I know who can read Japanese is User:Bravecommander, but he's busy with college, and is rarely online these days. I usually check boards like Mechatalk, Animesuki and /m/ for gathering info. --Zeikfried 05:22, July 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: format I appreciate the effort you bring, in making the manga articles, but in future, can you please take time to check the article format, so they conform to the current format ? Thanks ~ Azkaiel 20:02, August 5, 2011 (UTC) 00 mangas Hey, good job on adding side story pages on the wiki. Anyway, I requested the recent pages you had added (the stories: Wanderer, The Beginning Man, The second birthday, I'm Home and Where Earth and Sky Meet) to be deleted because they were all compiled in the book Mobile Suit Gundam 00 In Those Days. I meant no disrespect. I already added the info you had made into that book's page. If you wanted to put more info about those stories, you can just add them to In Those Days. Thank You. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 05:06, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Organisation It's alright...Lemme see what needs to be fixed ~ Azkaiel 15:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Mobile Suit Gundam: The Principality of Zeon Children's Academy I've added the video to the The Principality of Zeon Children's Academy article , try using the "Add a video" button on the tool bar for future edits. --Zeikfried 19:22, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Bocsh pics Sorry I am new to creating pages and dint know where to place the pics but i thought they may help you . All I saw was the Gundam War pic and managed to come up with these, if you need more I can scan them for you no problem. Nice finds! I gotta say, I have been fallowing your page for about a few weeks now and I am amazed at the stuff you come across that I have never heard of that usually leads me into looking more into the title. But my main reason for droping you a line is I have tons of scans from early manga titles and several close friends in Japan who I remain in contact with, and after last we spoke I figured id offer what ever assistance with pictures or info I can possible gather, so please if you feel the urge drop me a line. =) I am not the best with wording, spellimg, or puncuations so I usually do not make pages myself just to make it easier on the folks of this wikia, thus I am more than happy to share everything I find with some one without with holding info for personal posting. Mr. Haman's Axis Excuse me, may I ask a question? Is it Haman, the pink-haired girl on the cover of Mr. Haman's Axis? Thx Pronunciation 15:16, August 27, 2011 (UTC) UC 0081 The full title of the manga (the one based on the Battlefield Record 0081 video game) should be Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record 0081 - Tears of Varuna. Mobile Suit Gundam Saigon 0081 (機動戦士ガンダム サイゴン0081) is a different manga written by Takeba Shingo. --Zeikfried 15:18, September 2, 2011 (UTC) 0080 visual comic Don't worry, that's what I'm working on currently. Because we don't need individual chapters for a large comic. Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 22:27, September 22, 2011 (UTC) G-Saviour article Sorry, I can't edit that article right now because the page was locked by the Administrators for all users due to vandalism. Please be patient until the issue is resolved. --Zeikfried 19:30, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Templates on new pages Hi, please remember to use the page template (which I see has even been kindly left for you at the top of your talkpage here) when creating new articles, thanks! Kit-chan 15:25, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Desert of the Luna While I'm not entirely sure, Desert of the Luna may be the title of the story featured in Dengeki Hobby Magazine "Gundam Secret Weapons", where the Gundam GP00 "Blossom" is destroyed in the ship wreckage and Jack Bayard ends up stuck on the Moon. --Zeikfried 19:13, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Timeline section Sorry, I have no knowledge on how to tinker with the main page, you should ask one of the Admins about it. --Zeikfried 21:14, October 20, 2011 (UTC) re: timeline template I'll look into that and make the necessary changes either tonight or tomorrow. I'm surprised that After War isn't in the templateGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 23:32, October 20, 2011 (UTC)